Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A configuration has been proposed which electronically controls exposure starts and exposure ends of all of a plurality of pixels each having a photoelectric conversion portion are arranged in row and column directions in a CMOS image sensor (global electronic shutter).
As a configuration for implementing such a global electronic shutter function, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-103647 discloses an embodiment having an electric-carrier accumulation portion separately from a photoelectric conversion portion and floating diffusion within each of the pixels. With the configuration, electric carriers are transferred from the photoelectric conversion portion to the electric-carrier accumulation portion, and electric carriers are transferred from the electric-carrier accumulation portion to the floating diffusion.